The human body can suffer from a variety of injuries and conditions which lessen the functional capacity of the individuals to perform employment related activities and/or leisure activities. When an individual suffers from an injury or a condition which lessens the functional capacity of the person, it is sometimes desirable to measure the extent to which the functional capacity has been lessened. Measuring or assessing the functional capacity of the individual patient often involves comparing the patient's functional capacity to the functional capacities of others not afflicted with the injury or condition.
With respect to the upper extremities, it is often important to measure the loss of functional capacity for the arms, the hands, and the fingers, due to an injury or a condition. For example, injuries or conditions resulting from employment related activities may require assessment to evaluate and treat the employee, and to evaluate whether the employee can return to work. Repetitive motion disorders, such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, have become significant issues in the work place today. Persons afflicted with such disorders may benefit by a functional capacity assessment.
A variety of functional capacity losses are possible for the upper extremities due to an injury or condition which affects the functional capacity of the upper extremities. For example, the injury or condition may affect the person's ability to move the arms, the hands, and/or the fingers. In addition, the injury or condition may have affected the person's ability to use both hands simultaneously. Hand-eye coordination may be affected in some situations. The person's ability to handle small parts and the person's ability to handle tools may be impacted by the injury or condition. Speed and endurance are two aspects of a person's functional capacity that may also be affected by the person's injury or condition.
During an assessment of a patient, the patient carries out a particular test requiring use of at least some portion of the upper extremity. An observer records data from the test, such as whether the tasks requested of the patient are performed properly and how long the tasks took to be completed. In addition, the observer may look for pain behaviors and pain reports. The pain behaviors relate to movements or non-movements of the patient's body which indicate the presence of pain. Pain reports are statements or comments made by the patient during the assessment which reflect pain being felt by the patient.
Typically, the assessment involves an assessment apparatus used by the patient which permits the observer to collect objective data by watching the patient manipulate or handle objects in a predetermined manner. The objective data may then be compared to some normalized results.
These assessment apparatus are typically permanently mounted to a floor and wall within a health care provider's facility. Accordingly, the patients must come to this health care facility in order to be tested. Many patients, however, are unable to easily travel and thus have difficulty in being tested at the health care facility. In addition, scheduling problems may result in delays in the testing of individuals, and cancellations of appointments result in additional delays. Known transportable assessment devices are limited in use with respect to functional assessments that can be done on the patient.
Accordingly, a need exists for a mobile assessment unit which may be transported to a patient's home, for example, so that it is easier for the patient to obtain testing and more likely that the patient will be tested. In addition, a need exists for an assessment apparatus with an assessment unit which is more easily adjusted for the varying heights of patients to be tested.